


Twice as good

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John touches something that he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my angel, Lantean_drift for audiencing. :)

John knew better than to touch, he really did. He’d sat through enough of Rodney’s endless rants on the subject (also known as ‘Orientation for New Personnel’ lectures) after all, and so, he could’ve pretty much kicked himself when he looked down and saw the Ancient – alien - what-the-hell-ever-it-was goo slithering and sliding over the fingers of his hand. He hadn’t even felt it touch him. There’d just been a sudden weird, cold sensation against his skin where he’d been leaning on the Ancient console and then ‘bam’.

He tried to snatch his hand away, but the crap wouldn’t let him go and he was about two seconds away from maybe thinking about starting to panic, when the stuff just… vanished. Just like that; gone - like it had been absorbed back into the surface of the device or wherever it had come from. And yeah, so the thing he’d been leaning on obviously wasn’t the Ancient equivalent of an end table he’d mistaken it for when he’d done his initial sweep of the room. It was always the harmless looking shit that bit you in the ass.

He rubbed his hands together and flexed his fingers. No sweat - everything was working okay. He grinned; that had been close - Rodney would never have let him live it down if he’d managed to crazy-glue himself to some Ancient gizmo. It looked like he’d dodged that particular finger pointing, arm waving, sarcastic bullet. Disaster averted.

That, of course, was when he heard the amused, eerily familiar sounding drawl behind him.

“Wow, this is cool…”

~*~

 

Rodney sighed as he double-checked the readings on his pad and headed along the hallway. There was nothing active in this sector. The database had suggested that this part of the city might have housed labs or workshops or something interesting, but it looked like whatever may have been here, the Ancients had taken it with them when they left through the gate for Earth.

John had gone on ahead into the last room - to check for booby traps or lurking wraith or whatever – and Rodney hoped that they’d find something in there to make the long haul down thirty-two flights of stairs (with no functioning transporter, of course) worth the trip. If not, this entire scouting mission had been a huge waste of time. He ducked through the doorway …and stopped dead in his tracks.

Rodney snapped his head from side to side and felt his eyes widening. Oh, no. No way!

“What the hell have you done now?”

“Hi, Rodney.” Both Johns shrugged and smiled the same sheepish smile, and…

“Oh my God! There are two of you!”

The John on the right raised his hands in a kind of placating little wave, and Rodney knew that this was his John. He didn’t know how exactly because both of the men standing in front of him looked identical, even down to the cowlicks and stupidly slinky lean, but somehow he just knew.

“Calm down, Rodney. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Calm down? Are you insane?” Did he really have to be the one stating the obvious here? “There are two of you! You’ve been duplicated or replicated or… What about if it’s a deranged, psychotic - yet still indecently sexy - serial killer crystal entity version of you, like the last time?”

“Hey!” The other John sounded offended, and Rodney boggled as his John – the real John – reached over and gave himself a comforting little pat on the arm.

“He doesn’t mean it, buddy.” John turned back to Rodney. “He’s a he, not an it, Rodney. And he’s cool. Nothing to worry about.”

“What? How?” Rodney spluttered for a moment as he felt the situation spinning away from him and then he took a breath and rounded on John – his John, the real John, and oh, God that was going to get old fast. “What part of ‘don’t touch the scary, dangerous, we-don’t-know-what-they-do-yet Ancient devices’ don’t you understand, Colonel Sticky Fingers?”

The other John snorted and quirked an eyebrow, and, when Rodney looked, his John was giving him the exact same expression. Wow, stereo smirking.

“I didn’t touch, Rodney – I just kind of… leaned. And anyway, it looked like a piece of old furniture. How was I to know?” And now John – the real one – was getting a little pouty, and his double glared at Rodney.

“Don’t look at me like that! I’m not the one who’s got himself copied because he can’t keep his hands to himself,” Rodney huffed, and he couldn’t believe he was arguing with John… about John. He saw his John give a sly, sidelong glance at the other John who nodded and grinned. Oh, this couldn’t be heading anywhere good. What were they plotting? One John was enough trouble - but two? “I… I have no idea what’s going here…” Rodney trailed off as he stared at the two men - two ridiculously beautiful, sexy men. Two Johns… both now giving him the patented Sheppard ‘hey, Rodney - wanna fool around?’ look.

“How about you do some research, Rodney?” the real John purred.

The other John licked his lower lip, slowly. “We know you’ll be able to figure out what to do.”

Rodney felt his throat go dry as he watched John – both of them – eye him with what could only be described – cliché be damned - as an unmistakably heated gaze. They didn’t call Rodney McKay a genius for nothing, though, and a jumble of images instantly flooded through his mind; John, naked – wrapped around the other John. And both of them wanting him… “Yes! Research! We definitely need to do more research to discover what I can do with you – I mean, what I can do about you…”

John – his John - smiled, the slow, sexy smile that always made Rodney’s toes curl, and held out his hand. At his side, the other John did the same.

Rodney swallowed and stepped forward.

It looked like he had a lot of work ahead of him…

 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction & is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
